Accompany my Loneliness
by Ephemeral Existence
Summary: This is just a moment with Draco Malfoy both mentally and physically drained one night. Possible one-shot. RW/DM. AU. Slight hints of suicide.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, the curses, all of which JKR has come up with. Thank you.  
**Pairings:** Ron/Dr 

**What is .. Vulnerability?**

Loneliness is an unexplainable feeling. _Emptiness, longing, wanting_, it opens a new realm of everything else. But all itself, it is nothing and it is unexplainable and a hard feeling to bear. It is different for everyone. Some people welcome it, and basque in it. For others, it drives them mad. Waiting for time to pass, but it moves too slowly. Waiting for anything to happen, yet nothing does. Whatever is 'next' takes too long to come. It takes too much time.

It would be easy to say, just close your eyes, and fall asleep.

For some, sleep is easy. Exhausted, lay on anything, knock out.

But having gone to the point of over exhaustion every single day... Multiple attempts of laying in bed, whilst being tired... Sleep does not greet the tired mind. Instead, you only roll around in turmoil for hours to come until dawn breaks.

_Why not just come up with some sleep potion?_ It'd be too much trouble. Too much fuss. Having to ask Severus, and every single night? He'd probably get sent to Pomfrey at this rate.

And tonight, it is just the same...

He could feel his eyes weighing down, as his body was tired. But he wanted to stay awake. Wanted to stay alive, as humanly possible, before the darkness was to take over his body. He'd received the fated letter regarding getting his Dark mark. The time hadn't come yet, but _soon_, his father wrote.

Pressing a finger against his pale, unmarked arm, he sighed. Soon, it would be a new life for him. Such a significant mark, a new role he'd have to take on - He didn't actually want any of this. But as a Malfoy, he had to comply. There wasn't a no for an answer,-

_Or was there?_

It was awfully cold.  
The mid winter wind blew at him, a chilly sharp hit rippling against his cloak, dancing with his unmussed blond strands of hair, making goosebumps rise on his exposed skin.

He dropped his arm, and his pale blue eyes gazed across the empty Quidditch pitch, beyond the fields of snow, and just more snow. Snowflake decorated woods, and the lonely feeling returned. Nobody in sight, however, the loneliness was much more serene with the breathtaking view.

Draco Malfoy was standing along the ledge. If anyone could see him now, his face was void of expression. Perhaps if there was a glimpse into the depths of his eyes, a whisper of self loathing was there as well.

He didn't want any of this. His future, what was expected of him. It was honestly too much. Keeping up a facade of being this snarky boy. However, with his tensions rising, his patience was easily tested, and his anger, not very well managed. 'I guess it's natural after all.' Although he did hear about how frowning brings more wrinkles to the face, than smiles did. His hand shot up to his jaw and he felt at the smooth skin. No matter, this was neither the place or time for this!

So much for paroles. Nobody was around anyway. Draco's mind was taunting him. Perhaps the lack of sleep was getting to him. Everything in his mind was focused on how nobody was around, nothing in sight.

Something from within was scratching out at him, a weird self induced tingling in his arms. As if loneliness was crying out to him from himself.

His breathing suddenly got much heavier, faster. It was all he could hear. He closed his eyes shut, almost forcing tears to escape so he could show some emotion outwardly -for once, you may say. His head in his hands, a hyperventilating mess.

An anguished cry, Draco Malfoy couldn't take this any longer. He took a step forward, and-

Faster than a seeker after the Snitch, arms grabbed at him, an ungraceful attempt at being a Savior, but nevertheless it was a save. "What on EARTH are you doing!"

A redundant question, as the speaker had been very dutifully spying on the blonde from an opposite corner of the hall.

It wasn't as if Draco could hear the other speak, he was thrashing about, tears unthinkably streaming down his face as he slammed his fists against the ground, against whoever held him back. The tight cage-like arms still held him tight, not giving away. His lack of energy was no fight for anything.

Eventually, the tears stilled, along with his body. His face still wet, the other boy still holding onto him, as they were bunched up against the cobblestones of the cold, cold floor.

Not even a single attempt to turn back and see who had 'saved' him. Not even a 'thank you' (although that may just be in the savior's mind.)

He was just so, so tired, yet a small whimper escaped through his dry throat, before murmuring a small, "Please just let me-.."

"And let you jump off?"

The familiar voice seemed to move his mind and body a little. Like a minor shock for his senses, but he still lay like a sack of potatoes against the other boy. "Yes."

"And afterwards, I'd run over to the ledge to see you as a bloody mess?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

He tensed. Blue eyes glazed over. "And why not?"

"I don't think I could let you go, just like that." The arms wrapped around his waist even tighter at this point, and Draco mustered all the energy he could to look his 'savior' eye to eye. Although his suspicious were confirmed, there was no shame that coursed through his body. There was no shame, no embarrassment, he was just too broken down to even think properly. 'Besides, what's the point. Being under the dark mark, I'll be just like a puppet doll under the Imperiatus curse.'

"Ron Weasley." Barely audible, a throaty whisper of his name, it made Ron a little uncomfortable, and shift a little in his position.

"Yes?"

Draco pressed his face against his savior's chest, and listened to the other's heart beat. _Comforting.._. It was the lullaby to coo him to sleep. He shivered again, and wrapped his arms around Ron's neck, small tears escaping from the blonde yet again, as no more words exchanged between the two, and he fell easily into sleep.

**A/N**: I don't even know how I did, but any feedback, would be lovely. My mind was in a very lost place as I wrote this and it just came out of nowhere tonight. Thank you.


End file.
